I'll Stand By You
by MoonWiccan6
Summary: Buffy tries to cheer Giles up after the events of 'The Dark Ages'. Voice on the Radio #1


Title: I'll Stand By You (Voice on the Radio 1)  
Author: Rippers' Girl  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Buffy tries to cheer Giles up after the events of 'The Dark Age' (Songfic)  
Spoilers: The Dark Age  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy & UPN.  I'll Stand By You belongs to The Pretenders. Delilah does not belong to me either, if you've never heard her radio program before. The dialogue from the first part is taken directly from the show, I did not write it.  
Feedback: How else will I know if you like it?

Pairing: B/G friendship

AN: This is the first in a series that will most likely span the entire series. At some point it will probably go AU, but that probably won't happen until I get to season 6.

************************************************************************

Buffy stood in the hallway watching Giles try and talk to Miss Calendar, and her heart went out to him. Giles had held a special place in heart since he had become her Watcher, but he had always been relegated into the Adult category. It was almost like they were a different species from her and her friends. The events from this past weekend, however, had changed her view on the subject. As she watched Miss Calendar walk away, she made her way over to Giles. "How is she?" she asked.

"The hills are not alive," Giles replied softly, watching the retreat of the computer science teacher.

"I'm sorry to hear that…I think…" Buffy said, not sure what to say.

"I don't imagine she'll ever forgive me. Maybe she shouldn't."

"Maybe you should," Buffy said softly, but forcefully.

"I never wanted you to see that side of me," Giles said, getting off the topic of Miss Calendar.

"I'm not gonna lie. It was scary. I'm used to you being, you know, the grown-up. And then I find out that you're a person."

"Most grown-ups are."

"Who would've thought?"

"Some of them are even very short-sighted, foolish people," Giles said sadly.

Buffy wished that Giles would stop putting himself down like that. Yes, he had made a mistake, but it was a long time ago. It wasn't like she hadn't made plenty of mistakes herself. If only she could get him to see that. "So, after all this time, it turns out we do have something in common. Which, apart from being a little weird…is kind of okay," she said, glad to catch a hint of a smile on his face. Deciding it would be best to change the subject for now she continued, "I think we're supposed to be training, right?"

"Uh, yes. Need to concentrate on your flexibility," Giles replied, shifting into Watcher mode.

"I got the perfect music," Buffy replied cheerfully, holding up the CD she had brought. Seeing the look in his eyes, she continued, "Go on, you know you want to say it."

"That isn't music; it's just meaningless noise," he blurted out.

"There. Feel better?" Buffy asked, filling the question with a lot of meaning.

"Yes, thank you," Giles replied quietly, trying to convey how grateful he was to her for her understanding.

Buffy knew she had made Giles feel a little better and she was glad. She just wished that there was something else she could do. She would have to think about it when she got home later.

**********

Buffy entered her house quietly when she returned from patrol so as not to wake her mother. As she crept up the stairs, she heard sounds coming from her mother's bedroom. Peering in, she saw that her mother had fallen asleep with the radio on. It was her mother's favorite station. When Buffy was home, the two would listen to it together. As Buffy shut off the radio, she had an idea. Hurrying to her own room she picked up the telephone and started dialing.

********

Giles took another sip of the drink he was holding. He wanted to get drunk, but knew it wouldn't do any good, so he continued to just sip slowly. He stared out the window, wondering where he had gone wrong. He was interrupted from his reverie by the shrill ringing of the phone. Hoping that it would be Jenny, he hurried to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey, Giles," Buffy's voice came over the line and Giles tried not to sound his disappointment. "Turn your radio on to 95.7."

"What? Buffy, do you know what time it is?" Giles asked, trying not to sound too exasperated.

"Just do it, Giles. Please, for me."

Sighing, Giles knew he had lost. He could almost hear her pout over the phone. Reaching over to his radio, he turned it on and tuned it the station his Slayer had requested.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Just listen," Buffy said and hung up. Giles replaced the receiver and considered turning the radio off now that Buffy was no longer listening. He decided against it, figuring she would ask him tomorrow about whatever it was he was listening for.

"Good evening, folks. For those of you just tuning in, this is Love Songs with Delilah and I am your host, Delilah." Giles groaned. He didn't feel like listening to love songs right now. "Our next request is from a girl named Buffy. She says that a very good friend of hers isn't doing so well right now. She asked us to dedicate this next song to the person who always watches out for her." Giles was surprised. He wouldn't have thought Buffy would do something like this. He turned up the radio so he could listen to the song that Buffy had dedicated to him.

_// Oh, why you look so sad,  
The tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now.  
And don't be ashamed to cry,_

_Let me see you through,  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less._

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
  
_So, if you're mad, get mad;  
Don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey,  
What you got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
Well, I'm a lot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along,  
'Cause even if you're wrong,_

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you,

_Take me in into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you, baby,  
You're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own._

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you,

_Take me in into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you. //_

As the song ended, Giles could feel the tears that had pooled in his eyes threatening to fall. He and Buffy were never very good at talking about their feelings, so Buffy had found a way to tell him how she felt, to let him know that she was on his side. He felt such love for his young Slayer. He knew she had tried to make him feel better this afternoon and she could have just left it at that. Instead, she had come up with her own way to let him know that she cared. Picking up his drink, he took it into the kitchen and poured it down the drain. He was still worried about Jenny, but with Buffy on his side, he knew that things would eventually work out.


End file.
